


3 AM was the first time I said I love you

by LethaJx



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethaJx/pseuds/LethaJx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff and Gus are still young, reckless and stupid; but somehow they make it work. In the afterglow of a heist, a confession is made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 AM was the first time I said I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on Tumblr for only I can assume is for Unpopular Pairing July.

It's after a heist, when they were still young, stupid and reckless. But somehow they always made it work. Somehow became the best crew in the city, still had each other’s backs.

And even still at 3 am Geoff and Gus were coming down from the high of a successful heist.

They were just enjoying each other's presence, still able to hear the snoring of the others passed out in the living room. Together they just sat next to each other in bed; Gus surfing the web and Geoff reading a book, resting his head on Gus's shoulder with his unused arm wrapped around him.

"I know I've never said it but," Gus paused, maybe trying to gather his thoughts, maybe to work up the courage to finish his sentence, "I love you, you know that right?" He asked, finally finishing his sentence after what felt like an eternity of just staring at his fingers.

Geoff took his head off of the other man's shoulder, turning his head to look at him, and fondly smiled, "I do I do know," Geoff paused to clear his throat,  "and I know that I say it so much that I probably means nothing anymore to you but meaningless words. But I love you too. I love you so so much."

And maybe touchy feely feelings were not either of their strong points, but if either of them were only certain of one thing on this earth, it was that they loved each other, and that they would follow each other to the end of the earth, forever and always.


End file.
